bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unseen characters
The following article is a list of characters in Bully that do not make physical appearances in the game. Named Jenny A girl named Jenny's number can be seen in the girls' dorm. = = = = = = = Joe When you throw a book or destroy a bookshelf and papers come flying out, you can see a paper in particular that says "I ♥ Joe". John John's name is written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. It is possible this refers to Johnny Vincent. Marian Marian is, apparently, a girl on the swim team. Gary taunts Petey by mocking his voice and asking Marian to "show (him) her breast stroke". Roach Roach's name is found written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Sean Sean's name is found written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Tim Tim's name is found written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Relatives of students Pinky Gauthier's stepmother Pinky has a much-loathed stepmother. The stepmother is six years older than Pinky, which would make her no older than 24. She also sometimes wears Pinky's clothing, which Pinky hates. It's strongly implied that she's a trophy wife for Pinky's rich father. Mr. Harrington Mr. Harrington, Derby Harrington's father, is the largest benefactor of Bullworth Academy, and the building for the exclusive use of the Preppies, Harrington House, was apparently built for and with his donations. For unknown reasons he dislikes Dr. Slawter, and has the pull to keep Dr. Crabblesnitch from granting Slawter tenure. His fortune may have come from the oil business, as signs for Harrington Oil can be seen at the go-kart track. Gary Smith's parents Mrs. Smith is from New Coventry, and is acquainted with Miss Abby. Not much else is known about her. It can be speculated that Gary's father is the son of Mr. Smith, one of the residents of Old Bullworth Vale. Mr. Smith, Jr. inherited his father's business empire, but has been doing a terrible job running it and is causing it to lose money. The marriage of a washout son of a rich man who marries a girl from the wrong side of the tracks would not be unlikely to produce a son like Gary. Tad Spencer's family Tad's father is a self-made man who is violently abusive towards his family. Tad's mother is old-money. She is said to show the signs of Preppy inbreeding. She apparently is a collector, owning a Maplethorpe photograph and a Konstabi. Tad also has a crazy brother with no chin who is enrolled in the Happy Volts Asylum. Artwork Candy A girl with dark brown hair in fluffy pigtails who appears on some posters hanging inside the Aquaberry Outlet. She's also apparently the centerfold that Earnest Jones was vocally fantasizing over in the mission The Big Game. She is originally from Ohio. A popular fan theory is that she is Pinky's stepmother, but there is no canonical information supporting this. Blonde kid A boy with bright blonde hair in a Bullworth hooded sweatshirt appears in the game loading screen, having his ear pinched by Mrs. Peabody. This may be Trent Northwick, although Trent is never seen to wear this outfit. Black kid On the back of the manuals, there is art of a black boy getting served a meal by Edna. The boy is wearing an astronomy vest like the nerds, but he doesn't wear glasses or have bad posture. Chubby kid A slightly chubby boy with dark brown hair and a non-clique sweater can be seen during the game loading screens. He is crying over a test that Mr. Hattrick graded as an F. Redheaded kid A boy who looks to be late middle school aged appears in the artwork, trying to look around Mr. Burton's back at some men's magazines that Burton has confiscated. His hair is red, roughly the same shade as Wade's, and he wears a Non-Clique sweater vest. Category:Characters